The invention relates to a portable hand hold device grasping and handling utility objects such as for providing an astronaut with a convenient and safe means of handling electronic "black" boxes or other units on orbiting space vehicles when they need replacing.
In the past, various means have been provided for handling various objects by hand. This is particularly a problem in space where the handling of objects requires precision and reliability. Manual removal, replacement and positioning of objects is somewhat tedious for various reasons including the zero gravity environment. Permanent hand holds have been installed on the units needed replacing but this necessitates the consumption of weight which is desired to be minimized as well as space.
Manual manipulation of replaceable units in orbit poses several problems. For one, some of the units have sharp corners which can cut or abrade an astronaut's gloved hand. Similarly, since the astronaut's dexterity is severely hampered by the pressurized suit, positioning accuracy and articulation capabilities suffer. The astronaut is in a compromising and uncomfortable position with poor visibility and a poor feel for alignment of bolt holes, etc. This enhances the probability of damaged hardware. Since hand manipulation of replaceable units is more cumbersome, time consumption is greater, thus adding to the cost and risk associated with the mission. As an alternate to hand removal, it has been proposed to outfit the replaceable unit with permanent handles, bolted or riveted to the box exterior. Since the majority of the replaceable units are already built, a very large cost in time would be incurred.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a portable hand hold device which can be easily adjusted in order to interface with various units and boxes for clamping and handling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable hand hold device for interfacing various units and boxes for replacement in orbit which has a discreet adjustment for effective telescoping ability and positive clamping.